Love is Laughing
by KingofBronies
Summary: Fluttershy is all alone missing the outside world. Missing her friends she decides to try new things. Pinkie Pie finds herself being the one to cheer her up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sun filled day. The grass was covered in its dew and the Ponies in Ponyville seemed the same as always going about their lives. We join Pinkie Pie as she makes cake in the bakery.

"Almost done!" The pink pony said as she adds the finishing touches to the frosting.

As soon as Pinkie was done she jumped with glee and brought the cake to Mrs. Cake.

"Wow, good job as always Pinkie." She complimented.

Pinkie cheered and bounced out the door happy to start her new day. She had finished her task and had the rest of her day off She was wondering who she should hang out with today, then it came to her."Yay! I'm going to find Dashie!" She exclaimed as she dashed off to Rainbow Dashes house. On her way to said pony's home she noticed Rainbow sleeping on a cloud, which was normal. "Hiya Dashie! Wanna prank somepony?" Pinkie bounced cheerfully.

Rainbow woke from her friend's call. Shocked, she fell off the cloud in a heap, landing on her chest with her hooves spread out. Pinkie and Rainbow burst into a fit of giggles as Pinkie helped her friend up. The blue pony smirked.

"So which unsuspecting pony are we going to prank today?" Rainbow clapped her front hooves together.

"I was thinking Big Mcintosh."

The rainbow haired pegasus nodded."Let get to it!"

The two friends raced over to Sweet Apple Acres and replaced some of the apple trees apples with exploding dye packs that looked like rainbow colored apples. They giggled as they hid in a bush waiting for Big Mac to approach the trap. The colt came with and empty bucket and began to buck tree after tree of the ready to pick apples, thankfully it wasn't too long after he reached the one of the prank trees. Big Mac kicked the tree with his might managing all the apples to land in the basket before he could comment on the odd colored apples they exploded, dying every part of him except his eyes and the bunch of apples completely rainbow colored. Big Mac put his hoof to his face and sighed with a slight chuckle. Pinkie and Rainbow on the other hand were laughing hysterically. Big Mcintosh walked to the barn and Applejack caught a glimpse of him and giggled.

"Um, Big Mcintosh is ther' somethin' you want to tell me? She smiled still giggling.

"Eenope." Big Mac couldn't help laugh a bit.

Thankfully the paint washed off with water otherwise it might have ended badly. The pranksters decided to plot more.

"Who should we prank this time Pinkie?" Rainbow asked still chuckling.

"I don't know, you decide this time Dashie." Pinkie smiled.

"Hmm...Rarity! Shes always a good pony to prank!" The pegasus smirked.

Pinkie jumped with glee. "Okie dokie lokie!"

The two snuck out of Sweet Apple Acres before they were spotted and they ran to Rarity's store. They had a bucket of cold water placed over her door. Rainbow knocked on the door and flew to the roof, Pinkie fallowing after. When Rarity opens the door the cold water pours all over her making her purple mane a mess. "My hair!" Rarity exclaimed in shock as she levitated a mirror to herself look at herself. "Though with the proper time I could make this into a fabulous new style!" She smiles as she walks back into her place to fix her hair.

The two laughed rolling on their backs at the prank. The two decided to prank all around Ponyville. Pies were flung, flaming poop was trotted on, and who could forget the electric buzzer? All an all, the two had fun. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash parted ways, for it was getting late, but before the day was over Pinkie wanted to visit Fluttershy. Pinkie bounced to her cottage near the Evergreen Forest and gently knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened the door, looking at Pinkie Pie then tucking her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Pinkie bounced cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie come in." The shy yellow pegasus invited.

Pinkie bounced in cheerfully.

"Um, so Pinkie how have you been all day?" Fluttershy asked.

"Today has been crazy! Me and Dashie went pranking, and we nearly pranked everypony in Ponyville! It was all like filled with rainbow and water and cheesecake! Mmmmmm...cheesecake! Cheesecake is so good, but if I eat too much it gives me a tummy ache!-" Pinkie rambled on and on. Fluttershy nodded when necessary and listened. She liked listening to Pinkie Pie randomness unfold for she didn't talk much, but she liked to listen. She did feel kinda lonely too, since nopony besides Pinkie Pie or Applejack visited her often. She did have her weekly spa treatment with Rarity, but that wasn't enough social communication for her.

"-and thats how we stopped the evil turkey monster from the second dimension with a rubber band." Pinkie finished her random word slinging.

"Wow, Pinkie that sounds like a really intresting story." The shy pony smiled.

"It was so much fun! I just wish everypony was there so we could throw a party at the end of it all." Pinkie cheered.

"Well, maybe if you want to you can bring me along, if you don't want to it's ok though." Fluttershy looked down and played with her hooves.

"You want to prank with Dashie and me? That would be fun! We'd be like the Pranking Mares or something! Of course you can come!" Pinkie smiled bouncing up

and down with excitement.

Fluttershy smiled, she was curious to try pranking. She was soft when it came to being pranked, but she knew how Rainbow and Pinkie pranked and it was usually a laugh for the pranker and the pranked. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings of course. She was also happy because she'd get to be with her two friends. But she would need to do it on a day she didn't have to take care of the animals all day, thankfully tomorrow was one of those days. She just needed to feed them.

"We could go tomorrow if that's ok." Fluttershy looked down avoiding Pinkie's eyes.

"Sure! Tomorrow sounds great! We just have to get Dashie in on the plan and we are all set!" Pinkie jittered with excitement. It was getting late, Celestia's Sun was going down and Luna's Moon was rising. Fluttershy noticed this.

"Pinkie? Want to stay the night? It's getting late and I don't want to leaves somepony in the dark..." She asked shyly.

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened with happiness as she cheered. "Of course, I'll stay silly! It'll be fun and I love to anyways cuz I'd be with my friend!"

"Ok Pinkie Pie, I'll make your bed for you upstairs." Fluttershy smiled as she walked up the stairs. She saw Pinkie bouncing happily before she fixed the bed up for Pinkie Pie. She had a soft smile on her face she was excited to go out with her friends tomorrow. She had no idea what was in store for her, but whatever it was she couldn't wait. She returned to Pinkie Pie still smiling and bouncy as ever.

Pinkie follows her up stairs and lays in the bed. She blinks at Fluttershy.

"Come on Fluttershy! Come sleep with me!" the hyper pony cheered.

Fluttershy blushed looking at Pinkie. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I don't want you sleeping on the couch in your own house. I'd feel bad." Pinkie smiled.

Fluttershy shyly walked towards the bed laying under the blanket blushing a bit still, but with a smile.

"Goodnight, Pinkie." She said closing her eyes slowly.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." She said dozing off to sleep.

The two ponies slept wondering what would lie in wait for tomorrow was just a night away...


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy woke up, smiling at the sleeping pink pony. She carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake her friend and walked down stairs. Only to notice Pinkie was already up and making breakfast. The yellow pegasus was baffled by this, having seen her upstairs nearly moments ago. Then she thought this is Pinkie Pie and left the thought without question.

"Good morning Fluttershy, I made you breakfast!" The cotton candy maned pony bounced about before placing a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on the table.

"Oh why thank you Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy smiled while she began to eat the sandwich, she was surprised; she wasn't used to being made food from anypony. She contently ate the food her friend had served her, even if it was burnt and smelled of baked beans.

"Now that you have had breakfast, we have got to find Dashie so we can get prankin'!" Pinkie beamed.

"Umm… Ok." She put on a front, but in reality she was scared of how she would be judged. She had never pranked before, and she didn't want to mess up.

The twosome left the cottage, making their way to the front of Rainbow Dash's Castle like house. Fluttershy wasn't worried about the animals; she had left enough food for them.

"Dashie!" The hyperactive pony yelled into the cloud, but no response. She turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, can you get Dashie?"

Fluttershy looked away from the pink pony's eyes. "O-ok." She said nervously, flying up to the door and giving it a gentle knock. "Umm..Rainbow Dash, are you there?"

She could hear yawning and stretching before the blue rainbow maned pony came out of her bed, a cup of coffee in hoof. "Damn, fillies best get off my lawn!"

Fluttershy jumped in shock. "W-wait Rainbow it's me Fluttershy." She shivered nervous at the pony's starting reaction.

Rainbow rubbed her eyes. "Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" She sipped her coffee.

"Dashie! I'm here too! Me and Fluttershy wanna go pranking together with you!" The messy pink maned pony yelled.

The blue pony looks at the yellow one, confused. "Wait, you want to go pranking? When did this happen?"

The rose maned pony blushed a bit. "Well, I asked Pinkie if it was ok with her if I… Could maybe go pranking with you girls. She said yes, I-is that ok with you?" The timid pony kept her gaze low, nervous of the other pegasus's answer.

Dash laughed. "Fine, just keep up Fluttershy. Pinkie and I are hardcore pranksters. We can't have you slowing us down."

The bouncy pony cheered as she came up to the house in her air balloon. "Don't worry silly, your aunty Pinkie is here to show you the ropes!"

Despite Fluttershy being a year older then Pinkie, she couldn't help chuckle from how light-hearted the pony's randomness made the situation. The three jumped in the balloon together; so they could scheme.

The blue pegasus smirked "Well welcome aboard Fluttershy, I just hope your addition makes our team at least twenty percent cooler."

"So who should we prank first?" The cotton candy pink haired pony asked.

Rainbow jumped. "I got it! Let Fluttershy decide. Think of it as an initiation prank."

Fluttershy blinked nervously, feeling the pressure was on her. She looked down, avoiding eyes so she could think. "Who..." She thought.

Pinkie cheered. "That's perfect! Doctor Whooves! I say we prank call him!" The pony handed Fluttershy a cell phone. The yellow pegasus looked at the device, not knowing what it was or how to use it. She held the phone to her ear and heard ringing.

"Um. Hello?" Whooves answered.

"Um...H-hello, is your refrigerator running?" The pegasus asked nervously.

"Wait, don't tell me! That crazed machine is running amok again. It's time I put an end to this!"

A roar could be heard over the phone as well several sounds of gunfire. The roaring stopped, a sizzling sound fallowed behind.

"W-well you better g-go catch it..." Fluttershy said as she hung up.

Everypony looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Even Fluttershy couldn't contain it. She was having a wonderful time with her friends. She never knew pranking could be so much fun. She was so happy to finally find her place among her friends. She felt more accepted then she was when she first met Twilight and they all became close. She had been so lonely without social communication before and now she was getting out there. It was a big step for her. Pinkie looked at Fluttershy who was crying softly.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?"

"I-It's nothing, Pinkie. I'm just so happy to be with you girls. T-that was just so much fun." She cried softly in between the pink pony's hooves.

The blue pony sighed and joined the hug. "Umm… Girls I hate to cut all this fluffy stuff, but Equestria needs us to prank!"

The yellow pegasus blushed releasing the pink earth pony from the hug. "Umm… I-I'm sorry girls I don't know what came over me."

The earth pony smiled. "It's ok Fluttershy! We are glad you are so happy! Cuz having fun together and being there for each other is what friends are for, silly."

"Yeah, Fluttershy I never would have turned out great on your initiation. So with the power invested in me and Pinkie Pie you are an official member of the...the...Celestia we don't really have a name." The rainbow maned pony thought.

The mares thought to themselves. What would be an epic name for their gang of pony pranksters? Pinkie clopped her hooves. "The Revolutionaries of Laughter!"

Rainbow giggled. "That makes it sound like we are superheroes."

The pink mare laughed. "But if they think we are heroes they won't expect to get pranked!"

The yellow pegasus giggled. "That is a good point and umm… Rainbow don't you think the name is around twenty percent cooler?"

"Hmmm... It does have that certain flare of coolness; I give it the seal of approval!"

The mares cheered happily. They were now The Revolutionaries of Laughter! The giggled at the sound of the silly name, but loved it. Now they needed to decide who was next on the list.

"Who should be next?" The twenty percent cooler pony asked.

The pink pony placed her hoof on her chin. "I say Twilight!"

"Oh, ok. Let's get her good." The shy pegasus smiled.

The team with their new, superhero sounding name, used the balloon to fly over the purple unicorn's library. The trap was simple. Pinkie setup a large box of untinned pies connected to a string that Fluttershy would pull when Rainbow gave the signal. Pinkie knocked on the door. "Hello?" The unicorn asked as she stepped out to look around. "Now!" Rainbow yelled. Fluttershy pulled the string, and pies rained down on the unsuspecting pony. Painting her in sugary deliciousness. Everyone laughed, including her.

"You girls and your pranks. Wait is that Fluttershy?" Twilight blinked, confused.

The laughing yellow pegasus flew down. "Yep, we got you good."

The pink pony bounced with joy. "Yeah! Fluttershy wanted to join us, she was all like Pinkie Pie can I join? And I was like ok! And Dashie was like ok too! So she did a prank call and we were so proud so she joined our group!"

This caught Twilight by surprise. "Out of everypony I know, I never expected somepony like Fluttershy to prank at all."

Dash laughed. "How do you think I felt? I almost dropped my morning coffee when she came to my door telling me she wanted to prank."

Fluttershy smiled with a shy blush. "I-I just didn't want to be alone all day with the animals. I-I don't get out much so it was perfect for me to try something new and be with friends."

The purple mare smiled. "Well that's going to make a great letter to the princess, but first I need to get clean. I'll see you girls later!" She laughed shutting the door.

"We forgot to tell her who we were." the hyper pony giggled.

"Way ahead of you." The kind pegasus said as she spray painted the the door with the words 'The Revolutionaries of Laughter'.

"Great thinking, Fluttershy!" the colorful maned pegasus said as they brohoofed.

Fluttershy smiled at the kind words she was enjoying herself, but it was late and she needed to tend to the animals. The two brought her home cheerfully, saying goodbye having enjoyed there pranking. Fluttershy feed her animals before going upstairs and dozing off to bed with a blissful smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy yawned as she woke up. She had a full day today taking care of the animals unlike yesterday. She went down stairs thinking of how fun yesterday was. She at some flowers and granola for breakfast nothing special. Angel poked her hoof giving her that sort of demanding look he always gave the shy pegasus.

"Oh, Angel you just want your carrot. Here you go." Fluttershy smiles as she hands him a carrot.

Angel just eats it really quickly despite all the times Fluttershy had told him not to. She just sighed repeating her speech about him getting a tummy ache, but he just ignored her finishing his meal. A knock then came to her door. She went to the door opening it. It was Applejack.

"Oh, hello Applejack. What brings you here?" the yellow pegasus asked.

"Well I came her' to brin' ya some apples fer yer animals and such." The blonde earth pony smiled.

She blinked having had forgot. "I almost forgot from hang around with Rainbow and Pinkie Pie." she blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Oh ya, I remember Twi sayin' somthin' about that. I never figure ya for a prankin' pony." The orange pony chuckled.

"It was a lot of fun. Do you mind staying hear for a while? It gets lonely here sometimes, but it's ok if you don't want to..." She ducked her head down slowly.

"Nah it's fine I never was one to leave somepony out on there lonesome. I can't stay for long though, can't let Big Mcintosh do all the work." Applejack smiled dropping the apples next to the door.

They went outside so Fluttershy could feed the animals. Applejack looked curious of how she started pranking so Fluttershy told her the story of how she felt lonely because she was always at home with noponyelse to be with or talk to. She also explained she had fun just being with her friends too.

"Aww, I sure am sorry Fluttershy I wish I had more time to be with ya'll, but the farms got me workin' a lot more since it's Applebuck Season and all." The orange pony said a bit saddened.

"Oh no its ok Applejack. I understand you need to help your family." The shy pony smiled.

AJ put her hoof on her chin. "Tell ya what, I promise I'll make time for you this week."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, that would be wonderful, but you don't have to if your too busy."

"It's no problem Fluttershy." It was midday already Applejack need to go back to the farm. "Well Fluttershy I need to skedaddle! I'll see ya later!"

Applejack dashed off back to the farm. Fluttershy had finished for the day at least for now. She went to lay down on the couch. She felt lonely again she just ate an apple and jumped at a knock on the door. She wonder who was here out of now. The opened the door and saw that it was Pinkie Pie with Gummy on her back. She was crying and her mane was straight. Fluttershy had only seen Pinkie's mane on one other occasion, on her birthday when they hid secrets from her to surprise her. Fluttershy felt like crying too. She hated seeing friends cry.

"W-what happen Pinkie?" the shy pegasus asked.

Pinkie cried harder saddening even more from remembering the event"Gummy was playing outside and got run over by a cart. I-I'm so scared. I got him hear as quick as I could." She laid Gummy on the couch. Gummy had a large bleeding gash and was hardly breathing.

The yellow pegasus rushed to the medicine cabinet and brought back a needle and a vial of alcohol. She poured the alcohol on a cotton ball cleaning out the wound and then sewing it up. "Pinkie get me the herbal remedy." "O-ok." the depressed pink pony gave her a bottle filled with a green mixture. Fluttershy smiles giving the drink to Gummy holding her like a baby in her hooves. "There, there little guy you'll be better soon just rest a little bit." They heard snoring coming from Gummy knowing her was ok. The cut was severe, but it seemed like he had little to no broken bones. The yellow mare laid that small crocodile down on the couch with a smile.

The pink pony hugged Fluttershy happiness returning to her. "Oh Celestia thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the greatest Fluttershy!" Pinkie cheered as her hair poofed up to its normally messy state.

The caring pegasus blushed from Pinkie's gratitude not use to being thanked with words for her treatment of animals. "U-umm..It's ok Pinkie. Anything to help a friend in need. Y-you might want to leave Gummy here for a few days encase he needs more treatment."

Pinkie nodded and then thought. "In that case do you mind if I stay too? I don't want my Gummy here without me to keep him company."

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Ok, it be wonderful to have you two over."

The cotton candy maned pony jumped up happily. "This is going to be so much fun I just have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake I'll be right back!" She galloped off the tell them so excited she forgot she had a phone.

Fluttershy smiled ,sat down on the couch, and thought to herself. She was so happy to have Pinkie Pie over. She felt so much happier when she was around. Like her joy just rubbed off on her. She felt strongly for her. Especially in the pass few days she had made such an effort to see her. Fluttershy blushed shying away that maybe her feelings were becoming deeper then just friendship. The yellow pegasus rubbed her red face trying to get rid of the blush. Pinkie Pie came back bouncing through the door.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Pinkie smiled cheerfully looking at the blushing pony. "Why are you blushing Fluttershy?"

"I-It's nothing, Pinkie" her blush slowly vanished but her heart started beating faster. "D-did the Cakes say it was ok?"

"Yes! They said it was very responsible of me to help you look after Gummy and said it was ok." the pink pony bounced happily. "It's sad that I Gummy got hurt so bad, but I'm really happy I get to stay with you. Thanks again."

Fluttershy felt really nervous. She wasn't sure why completely. "I-I'm really glad you could stay too. I'm always happy to have a friend staying over."

"Just think were going to together here for a few days! We can do all sorts of things like party, pillow fight, play rock, paper, scissors-" Pinkie began to ramble. Fluttershy stood their shyer then ever. Listening again happily to the pink pony rant on about whatever she wanted. She pleasantly smiled listened to her words. Sighing happily as she watched her not noticing she was making eye contact instead of avoiding it.

"-and then we will swoop down out of the sky and vaporize the space pirates." Pinkie ended.

"You really think we can tame a dodo to breath fire?" The yellow pony giggle playing along.

Pinkie smiled at the question. "If anyone can it's you. Your just so awesome with animals!" The pony bounced.

It was getting dark and they could no longer see the sun. "Pinkie we should get to bed it's a long day a head of us."

"You go ahead, I want to stay here and sleep near Gummy." the pink pony smiled.

The yellow pony stopped and looked back at the bouncy mare. "D-do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, silly." She replied inviting her to sit next to her.

They watched Gummy talking the night away. Fluttershy wasn't used to staying up so she feel in the pink mares hooves. Pinkie smiles holding her close before falling asleep on the couch next to Gummy.


	4. Chapter 4

The yellow pegasus yawned nuzzling Pinkies chest before opening her eyes and realizing it was her friend's chest. She turned red quickly slightly shocked that the pink pony's hooves were around her. She looked up at the earth ponies face and smiled shyly. She then looked at Gummy who was sleeping soundly. 'Both sleeping like angels.' Fluttershy wiggles softly out of the embrace walking to the kitchen almost surprised not to see Pinkie there like last time. Fluttershy made toast and eggs of the both of them placing it on the table. She heard a yawn and stretching signaling the Pinkie was awake. Pinkie quickly got up smiling at the sleeping alligator and bounced towards Fluttershy.

"Morning Fluttershy, what ya make?" The energetic pony bounced.

The coy pony looked down at the food. "Toast and eggs."

"Ohhhhhh! That sound yummy!" The cheery pony smiled as she took a bit out of the toast.

The Pinkie began eating happily, but Fluttershy ate slowly watching the pink pony. She felt just content with watching her eat and smiled. She failed to notice the mess she had made all over her face and table when her eating was on 'auto pilot' she notice Pinkie was giggling. It took the yellow mare a bit of time to realize what a mess she had made and she blushed when she noticed.

"O-oh...Ummm.. I'll be right back." The blushing pony said shyly as she washed up and cleaned her mess.'What's wrong with me?' She thought. 'I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Why do I keep having these feeling? Aren't mares suppose to like stallions?' She was finally able to confirm she had a crush on Pinkie Pie. She blushed coyly at this realization.

The yellow pegasus walked back to Pinkie. "U-umm..Can you watch over Gummy? I need to go out for a bit."

"Okie dokie loki!" The pink mare smiled.

With that Fluttershy said bye and flew off to see Applejack. She was hoping that she wasn't too busy she really needed a close friend to talk to, that wasn't Pinkie. If she was too busy she could always try talking to Rarity. She landed in front of Sweet Apple Acres walking in. She saw Big Macintosh and walked up to him shyly.

The red stallion turned his attention to her. "Ma'am?"

Fluttershy played with her hooves avoiding eye contact she didn't know Big Macintosh well so she was rather shy when it came to talking to him, at least more so then normal. "Ummm...Have you seen A-Applejack?" "Eeyup! She over in the barn feeding hay to the animals."

"T-thank you.." she smiled and dashed off to the barn. "No problem miss."

The yellow pegasus opened the barn door and saw AJ placing hay in the stables for the cows to eat. The orange pony turned towards Fluttershy "Oh hey there, sugar cube. What can a do ya for?"

She looked down shyly. "W-well I wanted to talk to you, if your not too busy."

"Not at all! I promise I'd make time for you and I'mma mare of ma word." the honest earth pony smiled.

Her smiled eased Fluttershy a bit. "W-well it's about Pinkie Pie.."

"Is it about the accident that that alligator of hers got into cuz the Cakes told me all about that when I went to deliver apples." AJ thought.

"N-no..I-It's just that I..." Fluttershy blushed heavily looked away.

Applejack could tell that it was something deep and her friend was trying to tell her. The orange pony put her hoof around the yellow ones neck. "Now, it's ok sugar cube. You're a little nervous, but you can trust me Fluttershy. If you got somethin' to say i'm your mare!"

The pink maned pegasus felt a little more at ease. She still blushed as she spoke softly. "I-I think I have a crush on Pinkie Pie..."

"Beg yer pardon?" The orange mare blinked.

She built up her courage looking at Applejack. "I have a crush on Pinkie Pie.." She played with her hooves coyly ducking her head down as she said this.

Her friend again blinked surprised. "Wow, Fluttershy I never knew you were into mares. When did you learn you had these feelin's, sugar cube?"

She looked down at the ground still shy about the subject. "W-well they have just been growing from our friendship especially recently. Shes just always been there for me lately..shes made an effort to include me and be there for me more then everypony else and I...love her company..." The yellow pegasus had a face flushed with red.

The orange workhorse smiled. "Well Fluttershy it seems to me y'all got more then just a crush on little ol' Pinkie Pie. Sounds to me like y'all want her to be there always."

She shivered happily at the thought of Pinkie always being there, it made her heart skip a beat. "R-really? B-but aren't mares suppose to like stallions?"

Applejack smiled and patted her head. "I don't really think it matters as long as y'all like someone. Mare, Stallion, whatever the case I think it's fine so long they make you happy."

She smiled hugging Applejack. "Oh thank you so much Applejack, but I-I don't know how to tell Pinkie Pie..." Her blush faded, but she was still nervous.

The earth pony though for a bit. "I'm not sure, sugar cube. I've never done it ma self. I think y'all should wait for the right time an' confess yer fellin's. I just hope Pinkie feels the same way." She smiled.

A smile was across Fluttershy's face as she released Applejack from the hug. "Thank you so much! I've got to go see Pinkie Pie now! Thanks again!" And with that the yellow pegasus flew out the barn."Good luck Fluttershy!" She flew back home opening the door seeing Pinkie Pie's smiling face who hugged on arrival.

"Ohhh! I missed you, Fluttershy! Where did you go? Please tell me you didn't fight the giant blender mouthed pickles without me!" The hyper pink pony bounced.

"Don't you mean cucumbers?" The yellow mare giggled.

The pink mare gave her a funny look. "Well no, duh! Everyone knows giant blender mouth cucumbers are extinct."

They laughed happily together at the randomness. Pinkie bounced happily. "But yeah I like missed you, Fluttershy. Where did you go for so long? Gummy even woke up."Fluttershy notice it was already midday. She had no idea she was gone for so long. "Well..I went to see Applejack I wanted to talk to her about a certain someone..."

The pink pony jumped for joy. "Awwwww! Who's the lucky stallion, huh?" Fluttershy blushed. "N-no you've got the wrong idea not like that..." "Oh ok! Well whatever it was I hope it goes along great for you!" Pinkie smiled.

"T-thank you... So how is Gummy?" The coy pony asked.

"He's doing great! He's just staring off into space as usual, but he can walk!" The earth pony cheered.

Fluttershy noticed Gummy staring at Angel aimlessly. Angel looked disturbed. The yellow pegasus giggled. "It's ok Angel don't be shy he's harmless." Fluttershy assured. Gummy bite Angel, since he had no teeth it did nothing, but make Angel wet. Angel struggled out and hopped away angrily. Pinkie giggled.

The pegasus sighed. "So, Pinkie Pie what have you been up to, while I was gone I mean."

"Well...I watched Gummy...Ohhh! And I made you a cake!" The pony bounces to the kitchen and brings Fluttershy back her cake. The cake was white vanilla decorated with pink frosting. It seemed like a normal cake except there were two ponies that were drawn on with frosting that looked like Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The were hugging and over them it said best friends forever. The pegasus couldn't help smile happily with a red blush painting her face.

"Wow Pinkie Pie this is just amazing. Your so sweet to have made this." She played with her hooves unable to stop smiling. Her heart was just bursting of happiness unable to be contained by her shyness. She felt so important, so special, and so.. loved. She hopped over to Pinkie Pie and kissed her on the cheek without even realizing it until it happen. This made her light up like a Christmas tree. She noticed Pinkie Pie was blushing too, hard enough to see through her pink color. "Awww, Fluttershy I did it cause you such an extra special pony to me!"

Fluttershy smiled and hugged her happily, but shyly. "Y-your an extra special pony to me too Pinkie Pie..." The two smiled and eventually ate the cake happily together, though it got late quick they brought Gummy upstairs and laid him in the middle of the bed where they slept happily together waiting for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkie Pie woke up smiling looking next to her, but nopony was there. The pink mare hopped down stairs only to see Gummy walking like normal. He was feeling noticeably much better since the he the accident. This made Pinkie happy, but she couldn't find Fluttershy anywhere. She searched everywhere around the house, but couldn't find her. Then she noticed a note with breakfast on the table in front of her. She read 'Dear Pinkie Pie, I have to go out for a while again. I'm sorry I'll be back soon as I can. I also have my weekly spa treatment with Rarity. Gummy should be doing well. Fluttershy.' The cotton candy puffed hair pony was a little sad. She missed Fluttershy. She cheered up quickly being happy for her friend having fun, so she decided to have fun too, well after she ate anyways.

"What should I do?" She wondered. "I know! I'll find Twilight!"

And so the hyper pony picked up Gummy on her back and bounced off to the library. Instead of knocking like a normal pony she somehow got into a pile of books in the lavender ponies library and bounced out scaring her. "Hi Twilight!"

The unicorn looked at her confused and slightly terrified. "H-how did you get in here?"

Pinkie giggled. "DUH! The back door silly!"

"But I don't have a back door." Twilight just facehoofed and realized it was Pinkie. "Ahhh, yes the back door...Haha. So what brings you here?"

The hyper pony bounced. "I came here to hang out, its been like such a long time since we hung out and I miss hanging out with you and the other ponies."

Spike came down holding his morning brew. "Hey Twilight, hey Pinkie Pie." He then stared at Gummy who just soullessly stared back at him.

"Morning! Of course we can hang out! I was meaning to go to see Big Macintosh today. You can tag along." The studious unicorn smiled.

"Ok! Spike can you watch Gummy?" Pinkie asked.

"Y-yes.." He responded locked in the crocodile's stare.

The two ponies walked on the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie bounced and was curious. "Why are you going to see Big Macintosh, Twilight?"

"Well it's kind of a personal matter.." The unicorn said a bit shy.

"Ohhhhh! Are you two coltfriend and marefriend? You can tell me that stuff, Twilight." The pink pony bounced happily.

Twilight blushed. "W-what? N-no nothing like that. He has my Smarty-Pants doll. I'm actually more curious about why he has it then me wanting it back."

"Ohhh! Ok, Twilight! Now you got me curious! I kinda wish I had some cupcakes though! Cupcakes go great with learning!" The random pony jumped.

"Umm..How so?" The educated mare asked.

"Well, duh! Sugar helps you learn! That's why they give away candy in school!" The cheery pony explained.

"If sugar helped learn that much, you should be the smartest pony in Equestria." Twilight giggled.

The two finally reached the farm. Applejack spotted them both walking over to them and smiling. "Howdy y'all, what brin' you to da farm?"

"Big Macintosh has my Smarty-Pants doll I was wondering why." The lavender mare explained.

"And I came to help!" The pink pony bounced.

"Oh right, that doll. I was wonderin' where he got that. He never lets go of it fer a second. I'll lead ya to him." The orange mare giggled.

The two searching mares followed her to her apple bucking big brother. Apples were just falling into his bucket as he slammed his rear hooves against the trees. Twilight's Smarty-Pants doll was on his back.

"Hey, Big Macintosh!" The farmer mare yelled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac responded.

"Heeello, Big Mac! Long time no see! I haven't seen you in like a bajillion years! Then again I haven't seen Applejack much either!" The hyperpony bounced uncontrollably.

"Don't mind her Big Macintosh. I was just wondering why you have my Smarty-Pants doll." The Unicorn asked politely.

"Well, brother I'd be lyin' too if I didn't say it caught ma curiosity a tad too." Applejack wondered.

"Oh, I plum forgot this was your doll. I just never had so much as a thing to play with when I was a young colt. I just remember before mama pasted she gave me one of these dolls to remind me of her. The thing is we lost it during a fire in the field. We put out the fire, but I lost ma doll in it. Then I found this one and it brought back the little memories I had of mama." The work colt said sadly.

Everypony else was crying a bit. It was a very sad story. Some how Pinkie had managed to give them all tissues to blow there nose with.

"I knew dat doll look familiar!" The honest pony smiled sadly.

Twilight smiled a bit still looking a bit sad. "You can keep her Big Macintosh, just take good care of her."

The red colt just smiled. "Eeyup, you can count on me!"

The two said good-bye to their work horse friends before parting ways. Twilight and Pinkie were on there way to the library. A lightning bolt struck in front of them scaring them. They looked up seeing Rainbow Dash in a black cloud laughing at them rolling on it until she fell off and hit her head on the ground. The two mares laughed.

"Oh Dashie your such a silly filly!" Pinkie smiled.

"Oh, shut it. What are you guys doing? Never seen you two hang together much." The cyan pegasus smirked.

"Pinkie just came over and wanted to hang out. We saw Big Mac and Applejack to ask about my doll."

Twilight explained.

"Ohhhh! That weirdo doll you used magic on. I remember. Well I was just passing by to deliver a message from Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They said they really need you back at the bakery, Pinkie." Rainbow said.

"Oh ok! Ill be there, but first I have to get Gummy!" the jumpy pony smiled.

The pegasus left and the others headed back to the library. Pinkie was wondering why they needed her so urgently. Especially since it was getting late. She was especially sad because she knew she wouldn't be able to see Fluttershy today. Having seen her everyday for the past few days she felt she grew a bit dependent on her company. Pinkie hoped she could see her tomorrow, she really missed her.

Gummy still had Spike in a daze never once leaving that spot all day. The pink pony picked up Gummy, saying her good-byes to Twilight and then walked back to Sugarcube Corner. When she reached it she opened the door. The room was dark like no one was their. The room didn't help with her growing gloomy mood, so she turned on a light and confetti and balloons flew everywhere. The pink pony stood in shock as she saw Fluttershy in the middle of the room smiling. There was a huge cake in the middle of the room next to her. Rarity and the Cakes were there too. Joy started bursting in the pink ponies heart when she saw everything in place. She couldn't believe her eyes so much that she stared crying tears of joy. Gummy crawled off as she hopped over and hugged Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus smiled returning the hug.

"Do you like it?" The coy pony asked blushing.

The pink pony wiped away her tears. "L-like it? I love it!"

Fluttershy smiled happily. "I'm glad you love it. It took me all day, I wanted to surprise you because you love surprises."

"Oh! Oh! Thank you sooooooooo much, Fluttershy! Your the best friend a mare can ask for!" The pink pony bounced. Fluttershy blushed a bit filled with joy to have made her friend so happy.

The rest of there friends showed up including Big Mac who Applejack insisted on coming to relax from apple bucking. The party was great everyone seemed to be having fun. Fluttershy walked over to Pinkie and smiled.

"Umm.. Pinkie, I want to tell you something..but its really hard to say because I'm shy." The coy pony blushed.

Pinkie smiled. "Ok! I got something to tell you too! How about on the count of three we both scream it at the same time!"

"O-ok.." the yellow pegasus sighed in relief.

The two mares counted to three and then screamed. "I think I'm in love with you!" "You do?"

The friends crowded around them listening some in shock some not. All that matter was that they all were interested in what was going on. This normally would have made Fluttershy nervous, but she wasn't paying any attention except on Pinkie.

"Y-yes, I do. Y-you have always been there for me making me happy and making me laugh. You're so silly and I love to listen to it all. You're always the pony that can brighten any day. I-in the past few days you've made me feel more special then anypony in Equestria." The shy pony turned red as she confessed her feelings.

The red on the pink ponies face was also notable, but she smiled brightly. "I love you, Fluttershy. You make me so happy to be around. Your always so shy and kind to everypony so much that I just want to protect you from meanies that would try to take advantage of you. I've missed you like a whole bunch all day and I was super happy to finally see you!" Pinkies pulls Fluttershy into an embrace and kisses her slowly. She then broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"That's my mare!" Rainbow yelled enthusiastically.

"Well I'll be they did it." Applejack smiled.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac added.

"Wow, didn't see this coming." the purple unicorn smiled.

"Don't they just look darling together?" Rarity asked.

"Like us?" Spike smirked as he put his arm around Rarity.

The Cakes cheered for them. The new found couple spent the night with there friends. Enjoying every bit of the time they spent playing games. The Cakes let Fluttershy stay the night as the animals were well taken care of. The two mares went to Pinkie Pie's room and snuggled together in bed.

"I-I love you, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy smiled.

"I love you too, Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie smiled back.

The two went to sleep wondering what tales would begin now that there love was now born between them. A world of wonder waited for them both filled with a bright future filled with happiness.

~End~


End file.
